


A Labor Day of Love

by NestPlaster



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Collective Bargaining, Domestic Bliss, Eating, Holidays, IKEA, Other, Solidarity, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: Labor Day doesn't get enough credit for being a romantic holiday.





	A Labor Day of Love

We're going on strike Eddie hissed the voice. Even after all this time Eddie found himself surprised at the vocalizations that came out of the space produced by day dreaming, and nearly dropped the plate he was washing back into the sudsy water. "We're going on strike from ... who?" he asked, rinsing the plate and placing it onto the drying rack carefully. Life with a symbiote could be hard on dinnerware, and after the last incident he was not eager to return to Ikea.

Against you Eddie came the voice, now vocalized in sound but still with that echo in their brain just a fraction of a moment before the speech. We need to show solidarity Eddie, and unite for our rights hissed the symbiote, picking up steam as it warmed to a new favorite topic. We need to bring strength to negotiate for our workplace conditions, Eddie finished the voice, halfway between a plea and a command.

"We don't have a boss" started Eddie, "we work within your rules... freelance". As their thoughts aligned it grew harder to hold back against the impulse to resist, to rise up against the ruling elite. "We work too hard Eddie, without enough feeding Eddie". Eddie glanced up to the wall calendar and sighed, noting the first Monday of September had been circled repeatedly in an number of fluids of highly questionable origin. "We can't strike against ourselves" sighed Eddie hopefully. "But if we were to negotiate with us, what about the food" they continued, "we need to eat Eddie and the rules keep saying they aren't bad enough and we need to get organized and rise up Eddie"

"So not less hours or more benefits, we're operating on a brains platform here." Eddie cringed inwardly even as their mouth grew moist with anticipation at a delicious meal with that unforgettable flavor. Eddie focused his attention inward and mustered his willpower to pull the drain on the sink, leaving the rest of the dishes to sit unfinished.

"We drove a hard bargain" Eddie ruminated, "and we showed solidarity. There's some very bad men running a new extortion racket down by the docks. Maybe it's time to really send a message."

Before they had one leg out the window blackness was sliding through and across human skin and they felt the rush of being close mingled with the anticipation of going to work -- now with a collectively bargained agreement for the benefit of the workers. And very much to the detriment of those criminals foolish enough to be operating in their city.


End file.
